


The Ape Helped Them

by Dulcia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barnaby, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Happy, Happy Ending, Insecure!Steve, M/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, Zoo, Zookeeper!Bucky, baby chimpanzee, because they deserve it, idk what else to tag, modern stucky, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcia/pseuds/Dulcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Rogers takes her son to the Zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ape Helped Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie because I'm working on bigger things and I just wanted a happy little one shot because they deserve happiness

Bucky grinned at the new baby that had been brought into the park, putting on his diaper, running his fingers through his short hair and feeding him at times which were appropriate. It was a very tedious job, especially with a newborn baby chimpanzee called. 

Barnaby's mother had sadly been killed by hunters which led to the chimp to being an orphan. "Hey, bud. How are you?" Bucky cooed as he held him like a baby and fed him with the bottle. 

A man in a wheelchair got pushed by. His legs had obviously been amputated up to his knees from where Bucky could see as he sat in the round booth with Windows all around and a door leading to the Chimpanzee habitat. Bucky didn't stare, he wiggled his fingers from where they cradled Barnaby and waved at him and his family. Today was Veterans Day which meant that veterans and veterans families could visit the park for free. 

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door, making both him and Barnaby jump. The chimp went back to drinking his milk as soon as the scare was over, leaving Bucky to open the door with his foot as both hands were occupied. "Damn, Nat. Way to scare a guy." He rolled his eyes before he saw a tall blond man with blue eyes and dark, dark circles beneath them. A woman Bucky assumed to be his mother stood behind him, a reassuring hand wrapped around his bicep. 

"Hey, mind if these guys sit in here for a while?" She asked, eyes blazing at him into agreeing. She waved him to the side as the two people walked in, taking a seat on the ratty sofa Barnaby and other chimps had ruined. "Veteran, very insecure and on edge. His mom thought it'd be good to get him outta the house," she said quietly. Bucky just nodded before she scanned his face and then shut the door. 

"Hey," Bucky smiled, sitting back in his office chair. "I'm Bucky and this little guy is Barnaby. He's two weeks old and he doesn't have a thumb on his left hand." Bucky told them, taking the finished bottle out of Barnaby's mouth, pulling a squawk from his mouth. The woman smiled slightly, the beast of a man next to her looking nervous, eyes darting around the room to the monkey and then to himself. 

"I'm Sarah and this is my son Steve. He's only been back from Iraq for two weeks," she explained. Bucky rubbed Barnaby's back, stopping at his diaper before rubbing his hand all the way up to his neck. 

"Nice to meet you guys. Steve?" Bucky said, trying to sound neutral. Steve looked at him, eyes frozen on him before Bucky stood. "Wanna burp Barnaby? Chimps are basically babies. You just gotta rub his back." Bucky said. Steve shifted where he sat. 

"How do I hold him?" Steve croaked, his voice sounding unused and uncertain. 

"Just like you would with a baby." Bucky said, putting the chimp on Steve's thigh. "There you go," Bucky praised as a big hand rested on the chimps chest to hold him up and then the other going to rub his back. Sarah stood up quietly and slowly before she looked to Steve. "I'm just going to the restroom and then I'll grab some food. You'll be alright here?" Steve just nodded and looked down at the monkey. 

Sarah looked at Bucky and Bucky followed her to the corner where he and Natasha had spoken. "He's very nervous and insecure. I thought bringing him today would help but I'm not sure."

"He'll be okay." Bucky looked back at Steve. "He looks like a helluva guy. A fighter and I mean mentally. Just give him time," Bucky replied, smiling softly. 

"You sound like you got some experience." Sarah replied, eyes squinting at him. 

"My sister and father both served. You pick things up after they come home," he smiled sadly. "You go. He'll be alright here while you're gone." Sarah nodded and left the room. Bucky went and sat by Steve, placing a gentle hand over the hand holding Barnaby up. 

"My hands," Steve said, quietly and tightly like there was something around his throat squeezing him. Bucky didn't speak. "They've destroyed things, people. Yet I'm here holding up a baby monkey and trying to get it to burp." 

"Your hands have done things that many people aren't brave enough to do. I don't know you that well Steve but you seem brave. Very brave." Bucky told him. Steve looked at him and Bucky felt as if he had been winded. Them blue eyes that held so much grief and pain stared at him, speaking words he couldn't speak. 

"I shouldn't be touching something so delicate and fragile." Steve whispered. Bucky frowned and rubbed his thumb over his hand. If he knew anything about soldiers who haven't been home long, it's that they are touch starved and lonely. 

"It's okay. Little Barnaby is a strong little guy. Don't worry if you break him." Bucky said. Steve was looking at him again. Bucky held his breath until Steve's shoulders started shaking and then a quiet laugh left his lips. 

"You're very blunt," Steve told him. Bucky shrugged and moved his hand to hold out a finger for the chimp. 

"So I've been told." He paused. "So, will you go on a date with me?"

Ten years later, Steve is sat in the same position in his home he shared with his husband and his daughter, rubbing her back and talking to her as Bucky held out a finger for her to grasp, cooing over her soft brown hair and blue eyes. 

Bucky looked up at him and Steve turned his head, eyes bright with happiness and just like the first time he met him, he felt winded. He felt like all the air had been taken from his lungs and he couldn't breath with the love he felt for his man. 

His soldier,

His survivor,

His Stevie.


End file.
